


The Love of an Angel

by Theconsultingdreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdreamer/pseuds/Theconsultingdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes out to play and gets lost. Gabriel helps him find his way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of an Angel

Dean told him to stay inside. He had to listen to Dean, 'cause Dean was his big bother. Dean was ten and he knew everything. And plus, Daddy always said Dean was in charge when he was gone. But they actually had a back yard at this place! He could play in it. Dean was asleep, he had yelled at Sam and told him to go play by himself. If Dean was asleep, he couldn't get in trouble for going outside. He wouldn't be outside for long, he only wanted to play.

The sun was still up when Sam made his way into the backyard. There were a lot of trees, really big trees. Sam wondered if he climbed all the way to the top, if he could touch the sky. He wondered if he could reach Heaven, that's where Dean always said his mommy was. Dean had told him that she was very pretty, Sam wanted to see her for himself.

Sam wandered through the trees. He hadn't been in a forest like this before. Everything seemed bigger than him, and there were so many sounds. He could hear birds and frogs and a lot of other animals that he didn't have names for. He tried to ribbit back at the frogs, puffing his chest out. The woods echoed back his boyish laughter, and Sam felt like someone was watching him, but not in a bad way. Not that way that means you should get an adult. He felt warm all over.

He lost track of time as he run around the trees, giggling to himself and trying to make the squirrels play with him. They never would, they always ran away. Suddenly, Sam realized it was getting dark. He looked around, but all the trees looked the same and he wasn't sure which way home was. His eyes filled with tears, but he bit his lip. His daddy told him not to cry. Picking a direction, he started walking, humming to himself to make some noise. It was getting harder to see in the forest. 'I wish I had my flashlight,' Sam thought. 'I wish I had Dean.'

Thinking of his older brother made the tears start flowing. Dean had told him to stay inside, and he hadn't. Now look what had happened. He curled up at the base of a tree and cried. "I wanna go home!" He said through tears. The darkness was terrifying. Didn't Dean say that Daddy got rid of the scary things in the dark? Daddy wasn't here, and Sam was scared. If Daddy wasn't here, who would keep the scary things away? He started crying harder, curling up as tight as he could.

Someone squatted down in front of Sam. "Hey, kiddo. What's the matter?"

Sam stared, wide eyed, at the man in front of him. It was a man with light hair, and he was glowing! "Who are you?"

"My name is Gabriel. What's wrong?"

Sam sniffed. "I wanna go home. I'm scared…"

"I can take you home." Gabriel held out his hand. Sam stared at him for a moment before taking his hand and standing up. At the touch, his body began to feel light, and he wasn't scared anymore. The stress of the day got to him, and his shoulders sagged.

Gabriel noticed and scooped him up into his arms. Sam wound his arms around the man's neck and buried his face into his shoulders. Gabriel rubbed Sam's back and hummed as he walked.

When they reached the end of the trees, Gabriel set Sam down and crouched in front of him again. "You go inside now, and don't go back into the woods without Dean or Daddy with you, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Okay." He turned to walk towards the house, but paused. He turned back around. "Gabriel?"

"Yes, Sammy?"

"Am I ever gonna see you again?"

"Someday."

"Where are you from?"

Gabriel smiled at the little boy. Six years old and already asking a million questions. It was a trait that would never quite leave the boy. "I'm from a place called Heaven."

Sam's eyes widened. "Dean says that's where my mommy is. Do you know her?"

"I do. She misses you."

Sam blinked a few times, then smiled at him. "Can you tell her that I love her? And that I want to meet her?"

Gabriel ruffled Sam's hair. "Sure can do, kiddo. But you better go get inside. Your dad and brother are very worried."

"Okay." Sam hesitated, then turned and ran towards the house. Gabriel smiled to himself as he thought of the next time him and Sam would cross paths.


End file.
